boltsandblipfandomcom-20200213-history
Bolts
Bolts is the deuteragonist and one of the titular characters. Bolts has a talent for stumbling into trouble; especially one time when he owed a huge debt to Vinnie 2 Chimes because he had lost so many bets to Bolts, who was using the Black Box to win them, and shortly after that, Vinnie demanded all his money back, charging 200% interest. Near the season finale, Blip refused to let Bolts use the powers of the Black Box, which made Bolts storm off. He later gets caught by D-Gor, and after he finds out he is Blood's Bot, he buries his link of friendship with the Thunderbolts completely, and becomes a major antagonist; until Bolts found that he was doing something wrong.Final Conflict He is the only creation of Dr. Blood that has feelings, unlike all the other creations, which are emotionless. Design Appearance Bolts is a yellow-skinned robot who sports a pair of blue eyes and feet. He has Thunderbolts jersey on his torso. He has a pair of metal eyebrows and has skinny arms and legs. When he is El Bolto De Fuego, he has his regular attire, but with a cardboard box with red flame designs on it on his head. As Blood's bot, his eyes turn from blue to redish orange and he wears a black and red cape and technological shoes that can raise his height. He also wears a necklace which holds the Blood Bots' logo, which covers his former team's logo, the Thunderbolts. Blood Rising Personality Bolts is immature, impulsive, and has a talent for getting himself into trouble. He is also egotistical, which means he often thinks about himself. In one episode, it is shown that he will do anything for cash.Steve in Charge He is good friends with Saedee and Blip, but is less smart than the two of them. He cares for Blip the most, because he is his best friend, and they knew each other since they were built. This is shown in many examples in many episodes. After he finds out his true origins, his personality completely changes; his personality had transformed him into a psychotic killing machine bent on destroying Blip. After this his personality changes drastically. He likes to be "funky", playing a hip-hop soundtrack in the background. He also has a tendency to laugh crazily and to mention his new attire. Biography History Bolts was created by Dr. Blood in a room with Dr. Tommy, while still in league. However, Bolts was never shown in person in the laboratory while Blip was. Dr. Blood revealed he planned to take over the world, activating Squeaker bombs to finish off Dr. Tommy. Eventually Blip tries to defend him from them, but unfortunately they explode, taking away a few body parts of Dr. Blood, mainly his left eye, his left arm and his body. It is unknown how Bolts survived the explosion. Bolts and Blip An unknown time later, Bolts was playing video games on a portable console when Gridiron came and swiped it away, yelling at him that he should be doing his job as an oil boy. After the game, he, along with Blip, see the Thunderbolts enter and they try to congratulate them, only to get beat up by a tall Thunderbolts member. When Blip complained, Bolts replied that they didn't get ignored that time. They soon met the most famous Battle-Bot, Tigrr Jaxxon. Bolts was angry at Blip because he wanted to join the Thunderbolts but he liked Tigrr Jaxxon, who was on the Galaxy All-Stars. After that, the intercom speaks that all Thunderbolts must report to the dressing room for really bad news. Briefly after, Blip and Bolts snuck into the dressing room and eavesdropped on Gridiron. They witnessed three robots become reformatted as they were rendered useless. Blip sees a new captain enters from the main entrance, addressing herself as Saedee. Blip immediately becomes love struck with her and his eyes turn to hearts. The game horn goes off, and Blip and Bolts report to their stations; oil boy and scorekeeper. During the game, Blip accidentally signed up Bolts and himself to be replacement Battle Bots for the two empty spots available for the Thunderbolts. Bolts questions if they are ready to become Battle Bots at all. Blip answers that of course they were (while getting run over). The All-Stars scored on the Thunderbolts rapidly, gaining a large amount of goals. The Thunderbolts call time-out and are ready to give up but however, Blip told everyone not to give up: he also told Bolts that he had the most energy, he has to learn how to focus it. The Thunderbolts then score a large amount of goals, but the All-Stars are still ahead. Bolts shouts repeatedly for Blip to pass the cookie-shaped frisbee to him. With Tigrr Jaxxon catching up, Blip tosses the cookie to Bolts and he scores a goal. With the game ending, the Thunderbolts lose by one goal. Yet they all celebrate because they were actually close to winning.Moon Units Sometime later, the Thunderbolts face off against the Galaxy All-Stars again. The crowd appears to be cheering for the Thunderbolts like before, but they started to boo. Bolts began to complain. Saedee answered his question, replying that the crowd has a short memory just as a boyfriend (referencing to Tigrr Jaxxon) who doesn't know his girlfriend's affections. Bolts sees Tigrr Jaxxon make a fantastic scoring move, earning the audience's interest. As the Thunderbolts tie up with the All-Stars, Blip makes the tie breaker just before the game ends, picking up Bolts and tossing him onto the ground. The crowd suddenly cheers and Tigrr Jaxxon is booed out. Blip and Bolts find out about how they earn the crowd's respect, but they have to go to the dressing room. A minute later, they discuss the bad things that happened in the game because they lost. Bolts and Blip were yelled at the most, and they were kicked out for screwing around when someone called from video chat. He explained that Blip and Bolts have become popular on Earth, and that they deserve better living quarters. Gridiron bitterly obeys, and the two new-found celebrities move to Welder's apartment. Together they discover their new fame and fortune, performing the signature move in front of Civi-Bots at the mall and in the hallway. A while later, they arrive to their training ground; in a limo, sitting on a chair carried by two servants. Saedee shoots at them in anger because of the two's boasting and bragging about their fame, but misses and claims it was an "involuntary response." During the game when they perform their signature move, the crowd says nothing. Surprised by this, Bolts and Blip panic, wondering what to do. Tigrr Jaxxon says that the crowd gets bored easily and he performs a stunning acrobatic movement, making the crowd cheer. After the game, Bolts and Blip argue about who has greater creativity. They split up as a result. Unfortunately for both, they end up becoming tramps. Saedee reunites the two and gets them to battle again. They eventually lose and perform the signature move, with Blip getting thrown instead. The crowd cheers for the Iron Maiden's signature move, and Bolts and Blip later resign their own signature move. They return to Welder's apartment, all a huge mess due to massive parties. Their fans had rejected them, leaving a note saying so. Welder comes in and kicks Bolts and Blip out of his apartment, while smashing his figurines. After that, Bolts, along with Blip learn that even though they don't have great living quarters, they're still friends.Move It Or Lose it A little while later, Bolts, along with Blip, were led by Steve to the storage room as their new home. When Steve tried to lower their self-esteem, Bolts countered by adding that he liked the quality of his room. Relationships with Other Characters Blip Relating to the title, Bolts and Blip are the two main protagonists of the show. They are the best of friends, helping each other to reach their goals from being a Battle Bot to winning just one Lunar League match to please their not-so-bright coach, Gridiron. Aware that Blip has a crush on Saedee, Bolts had even tried to help Blip get a date with her.Cyrano De Bolts Even through arguments, they always find a way to make up, however Blip also has to cope with Bolts' stupidity. For example, when Bolts tried to unlock Blip's Super Mode, he picked a fight with the local thugs and Blip had to get him out of the mess. When Dr. Blood turns him evil, Blip tries to apologize many times, but fails. They eventually re-unite and defeat Dr. Blood to see the first human children arrive on the moon. Saedee Bolts constantly gets called "idiot" by Saedee, due to his impulsiveness and recklessness when going on adventures. Despite this, they both collaborate efficiently when they must work together on certain occasions, like when they play Lunar League matches. Another example is when they help Blip and Tigrr Jaxxon get out of the tunnels inhabited by the Bogey Bot. On an unrelated note, he has also tried to get Saedee to date Blip using various attempts. Dr. Blood Because Blip called Bolts a screwup in Lord Of The Box, Bolts stormed off and was caught by D-Gor, who took him to Dr. Blood. Bolts turned evil after he found out his true identity and purpose, and joined the villain.Fall Out The two worked together efficiently as Dr. Blood's plans were making fast progress with the newly built MegaBlood. But as soon as Blip was about to get killed by Bolts, he regrets his actions and reforms. Blood and Bolts then became enemies afterwards. Squeaker His relationship with Squeaker, Blip's pet, is often a painful one. Squeaker constantly attacks or acts aggressively to Bolts whenever they meet. This is a running gag in the series. References Category:Characters Category:Team Thunderbolts Category:Robots Category:Dr. Blood's creations